


"I Won't Like It"

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, Johnlock and Sherlolly shippers, M/M, Watching BBC Sherlock, Will is a geek, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a fan of Sherlock and tries to get Nico interested in it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Won't Like It"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floopxwder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopxwder/gifts).



> Most of this is Nico reacting to the show, so please just imagine enough time between each of his comments!

"I don't see why you want me to watch this," Nico frowned, "I won't like it."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes you will. Sherlock is amazing, and you have to watch every episode before season four comes out!"

He had somehow convinced Nico to watch BBC Sherlock, and Nico wasn't being very cooperative. Will passed the bowl of popcorn to his boyfriend and snuggled closer to him.

"Now shut up, it's starting." Will's eyes lit up.

"Who is that? And why does he need to have a blog?"

"Just watch, Death Boy."

"'Serial Suicide'? Really? Who's texting them, the murderer?"

"You'll see if you're quiet."

Nico poked his boyfriend in the ribs. "Is that Benedict Cumber-something? Oh gods, why is he whipping the dead body?"

"To see how bruises form on a body after death." Nico rolled his eyes and mumbled something about dead bodies. "Now look, Johnlock is happening!"

"Johnlock?" The son of Hades looked questioningly at Will, who just laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"You'll learn."

"Why is he being so rude to Molly? Was that flirting? Do they end up together?" Nico stopped questioning when he saw Will roll his eyes.

 

\---------------------

**A few episodes and a bowl of popcorn later...**

"OH MY GODS MORIARTY JUST SHOT HIMSELF DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!" Nico grabbed Will's arm.

"Your voice can go unnaturally high for a son of the scary death god," Will shook him off, "And don't worry, it gets worse."

"Now he has to jump... Holy Hera, is that John? NO!!!" Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "NO SHERLOCK YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!! JOHN STOP HIM!!!!"

"Are you crying? Because it's totally natural to cry at least the first time you watch it, and-" Will turned away and wiped his eyes, "I'm okay..."

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT. Why? Oh gods, the blood." Nico ran a hand through his Sunshine's messy blond hair.

\--------------------------

**About 3 episodes later...**

"So he's just leaving? Sherlock just did the whole heroic thing and he's leaving?" Nico looked at Will incredulously. "No, it can't end! The end credits can't... What the Hades?" The son of Apollo stroked his hair and smiled.

"HOLY HERA, IT'S MORIARTY? How?" After the end credits rolled, Nico shifted into Will's lap. "How many more are there, Sunshine?"

"Well... There's a New Year's special that just came out, but that's it." He looked like he was about to laugh and cry at the same time.

"And the next season is coming out...?"

"In a year or two." Will laughed at the look on Nico's face. "I told you that you would like it."

"Sherlolly is still better than Johnlock." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like my story? I haven't watched BBC Sherlock very recently, so forgive me if I got any parts wrong. Please let me know if there are any errors, thanks!
> 
> -A2Z


End file.
